Antennas for computing devices present challenges relating to receiving and transmitting radio waves at one or more select frequencies. These challenges are magnified by a current trend of housing such computing devices (and their antennas) in metal cases, as the metal cases tend to shield incoming and outgoing radio waves. Some attempted solutions to mitigate this shielding problem introduce structural and manufacturing challenges into the design of the computing device.